Braco
Braco is a foreign guy but it's unknown where he is exactly from. He has a secret crush on Violetta, yet he never says that and no one knows about it, including his best friends. He is portrayed by Artur Logunov. Personality Braco is generally seen as a good guy by the viewer. He is intelligent and a bit wild, and often seems to be living in a world of his own. He's a hip hop dancer, and excels at it. His appearance and his accent reveal that he is foreign, but it has yet to be revealed where he originated from. When he gets angry or nervous, he starts speaking in his native language, thought to be either Russian or Ukranian. He has a proverb or piece of advice from his country for every occasion, and he's always ready to help his friends. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 On the first episodes, Braco worked on the song "Always Dancing" along with Francesca, Maxi and Camila. In the sixth episode, Violetta came to the Studio 21 for the first time, and she stumbled with Braco, and he immediately fell in love with her. He got nervous and he started to speak in his native language. At the day Violetta had to audition to enter the Studio, Ludmila, trying to make Violetta miss her audition, she locked her in a room. Violetta's friend were worried about her, espiecially Braco, Tomas and Leon. They tried to finds her out, but at the end, she managed to get out from the room by herself. After the audition, Braco met Napo, the a student and the only one who understood him. The two start being good friends after hanging out together. Time was passing by, and Braco still didn't have the courage to tell Violetta about his feelings, although Napo supported him. In the episode 32, Violetta told her friends that Tomas had to leave the Studio. Everyone was very sad, except Braco. He danced to celebrate it, but he had to stop and said "the dance of the bad news", trying to avoid being criticized by the others. Part 2 TBA Relationships Friends Napo Best Friend Braco and Napo are best friends. Napo, at first, wanted to be part of the "cool crowd" along with Ludmila and Naty, but after a time, he changed and he is now a good guy. Then, Napo and Braco started to hang out more and help each other, and now they are best friends.They often practise their dance moves together with Maxi. Romances Violetta Castillo Crush/Friend Braco fell in love with Violetta at the first sight. When Violetta stumbled with Braco, he gets nervous and he started to talk in his native language. Braco always wanted to confess to Violetta about his feelings, but he can't because he could get nervous and then he starts to talk in Russian or Ukrainian. Braco is in love with Violetta but Violetta doesn't know it. Trivia *It's very possible that he's from Ukraine, because Artur Logunov, who portrays him is Ukrainian. *The only person that can understand him is Napo. *He knows a lot proverbs from his country. *When Violetta wants to ask him something, he always answers in Russian or Ukrainian. *He has a crush on Violetta, when Violetta said Tomas was going to return to Spain, he was very happy. *Braco seems to be a rather excellent hip hop dancer. *He can speak various languages like Spanish, German, Ukrainian, Russian and English (mentioned). *Napo encourages him to tell to Violetta how he feels about her, but he can't because he gets nervous and he start to speak Russian or Ukrainian with Violetta so she doesn't understand what he's saying. *In the Spanish version of Violetta, his name is spelled "Brako", with a k instead of a c. *One of his catchphrases is "People in my country has word for people like you". Another one is "It sounds better in my language". *He gets nervous when a girl he likes talks to him. *He always wears a hoodie and hip-hop trousers. *A lot of people get annoyed by his catchphrases. *His best friend is Napo. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters